


Dream and Loss: Dengarkan Bisikan Cintaku di Bawah Hujan Musim Panas

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Series: The Tale of Rocky and Zuma: Love and Rain Under the Moon Light and Sunrise [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crossing Parallels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Sebuah cerita dengan dua sisi yang berbedaHanya saja, salah satunya tidak berakhir.





	1. Zuma: Bisikan

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently editorku 'menantang' daku untuk mencoba ikut challenge ini (Flash fic under 500 Words). Dan karena MC diperbolehkan dengan syarat setiap chapter di bawah 500, why not?
> 
> ...dan ini fic pertama dengan "Major Death Warning". I am crying tbh.
> 
> Konsep dari cerita ini adalah ada dua cerita yang berjalan beriringan. Walaupun sebetulnya cerita kedua adalah awal dari akhir cerita pertama, tapi konsepnya aku jadiin berselingan.
> 
> Lagu yang diambil adalah **Love Whisper** dan **Summer Rain**. Bagi yang udah lama baca ceritaku, bakal paham kenapa aku ambil lagu Summer Rain. Khusus untuk Love Whisper, LW dan SR punya tone yang sama di beberapa bagian. Bahkan saat di mashup bisa enak jadinya.  
>  Dan lagi... SR keluar setelah LW keluar, sebulan setelahnya, dan menjadi 'repackaged' untuk Parallel dengan nama "Rainbow".
> 
> Flash Fic, sesuai namanya, adalah Fic yang kurang dari 500 words jadi dinikmatinya dengan cepat.  
> Dan ini sebetulnya draft untuk cerita bahasa Inggris. Karena udah lama gak kontribusi di sana ehe--
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! Untuk teknisnya, cerita akan dibagi jadi dua sisi: Happy Memory (Zuma, Love Whisper) dan Sad Reality (Rocky, Summer Rain).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tak bisa, kuungkapkan isi dari hatiku_  
>  _Seperti angin yang sejuk_  
>  _Juga lagu, yang dulu kita pernah dengarkan_  
>  _Ku merasa, bahagia hari ini_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 441/500
> 
> Awalnya memang agak absurd, tapi kalo nonton musik video dari Love Whisper bisa paham kok inti dari awal cerita ini.  
> (Dan lagi, I lack of dictions orz)
> 
> Note: Cadel Zuma akan _dimiringkan_ , untuk menghindari asumsi bahwa cadelnya adalah typo.

Musim panas yang sangat terik. Sangat cerah, namun tiada hiburan.

Zuma menghela nafasnya sambil tiduran di atas sofa anjing di lantai bawah. “Apa ada sesuatu yang _menawik_ di musim panas ini?” tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang lain juga sedang bersantai di ruang santai, menikmati dinginnya markas. “Aku ragu, Zuma. Kebanyakan musim panas kita berakhir biasa. Hanya ada misi, lalu sudah. Jarang sekali liburan,” jawab Marshall. “Paling hanya waktu tahun lalu, saat kita ke pantai.”

“Betul. Dan lagi, kebanyakan dari kita terlalu malas untuk bergerak di bawah terik matahari yang siap membakar kita kapan saja.” Skye tertawa pelan.

“Skye, itu terlalu berlebihan.” Rubble ikut tertawa. “Tapi ya, aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu.”

“Omong-omong, di mana Rocky?” tanya Chase.

“Hei kawan-kawan! Aku menemukan sesuatu di truk milikku!” Baru saja mereka membicarakan Rocky, dia masuk dari pintu depan ke ruang santai. “Aku tadi niatnya mau membereskan trukku, tapi ada suatu benda yang menarik perhatianku.”

Zuma mendekati Rocky dan memperhatikan barang yang dimaksud. Sebuah radio tua, dengan perekam suara yang melekat di radio itu. “Itu terlihat sangat antik, _Wocky_. Apa masih bisa _bewfungsi_?”

“Entah. Aku belum coba.” Rocky menekan salah satu tombol, dan dia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti... sebuah bisikan.

“Dik, kamu dengar itu?” Rocky menatap Zuma.

Zuma mengangguk, dan menaikkan alisnya. “ _Suawanya_ tidak _tewlalu_ jelas, namun aku bisa _mendengawnya_ ,” balasnya. Dia mengambil alat perekam dan menekan tombol di perekam itu. “ _Suawanya_ semakin jelas jika aku _awahkan_ ke _awah_ tertentu, kak!”

Rasa penasaran yang lainnya pun akhirnya tak terbendungkan, mereka mendatangi Rocky dan Zuma dan melihat radio antik itu.

“Oh, iya?” Rocky mencoba mendengarkannya sekali lagi. Dan memang benar, suaranya lebih jelas.

“Kalian sedang apa sih?” tanya Chase.

“Aku punya ide untuk musim panas tahun ini!” Zuma membuat kaget semuanya.

“Apa itu?” tanya Marshall.

“Saatnya _mencawi sumbew suawa_ ini!” Zuma mengambil radio tersebut.

“Eh, tapi bagaimana?” tanya Rubble. “Dan lagi, sebetulnya kalian mendengar apa sih?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita _bewtualang_ ke tempat yang tidak _pewnah_ kita lalui? Aku dan _Wocky_ bisa memimpin _pewjalanan_ , hanya dengan _wadio_ ini!” Zuma langsung saja mengusulkan semuanya tanpa persetujuan Rocky.

“Heh? Aku?” tanya Rocky kaget.

“ _Sepewtinya_ hanya kita yang bisa _mendengaw_ _suawa_ ini dengan jelas. Kalian memang tidak bisa _mendengawnya_?” tanya Zuma.

“Aku hanya mendengar suara samar-samar.” Skye menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sama. Aku juga.” Marshall dan Rubble ikut mengiyakan.

“Aku hanya mendengar suara statis.” Chase menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kupingnya. “Agak sakit jika didengar terlalu lama.”

“Baiklah... sepertinya hanya kita berdua.” Rocky mengangguk.

“Saatnya _bewbicawa_ ke _Wyder_ tentang ini!” Zuma terlihat sangat semangat.

“ _Seperti... ada yang unik dari suara bisikan ini,_ ” gumam Rocky pelan. “ _Sampai-sampai Zuma terlihat semangat sekali. Apa... ada yang terlintas di pikirannya selain apa yang aku pikirkan?_ ”


	2. Rocky: Bangun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seperti hujan yang turun, di musim panas tiba-tiba_  
>  _Cinta pun datang kepadaku, secara mendadak_  
>  _Rintik hujan membuatku terjaga_  
>  _Sama seperti dirimu…_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 371/500
> 
> Cara membaca untuk fic ini adalah bisa melompati seluruh bagian Rocky dulu hingga bagian Zuma selesai, lalu mulai baca bagian genap (Rocky) sebagai 'sambungan' dari adegan terakhir di Happy Memory, atau bisa juga dibaca selang-seling. Jatuhnya plotnya adalah alur maju-mundur.

“Zuma!”

Rocky terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah. Indah, dan tidak lagi, jika mengingat fakta yang ada

“Zuma...” Rocky menghela nafas panjang. Air mata sedikit keluar dari bola matanya, dan dia segera menyekanya.

“Hei, Rocky. Masih bermimpi hal yang sama?” tanya Skye dengan nada cemas.

“...iya. Masih.” Rocky menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. “Masih dengan gambar yang sama.”

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Zuma menghilang. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Pergi? Diculik? Kabur? Entah. Tidak ada kabar yang jelas tentang keberadaannya. Tentu, sebagai kakak dari Zuma, Rocky merasa sangat terpukul dan kehilangan semangatnya.

“Maaf ya, Rocky. Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih dari bantuan moril.” Skye mengelus pundak Rocky dan ikut menghela nafas. “Aku yang sudah lama mengenal Zuma juga ikut terpukul, sebagai sahabat karibnya. Apalagi kamu, yang menganggap dia seperti bagian dari hidupmu yang penting.”

“Aku masih tidak paham. Ke mana dia? Tanpa bau, tanpa jejak... aku cemas, aku takut hal buruk terjadi kepadanya. Apa dia... diculik? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Aku cemas, Skye. Aku cemas sekali...” Rocky tidak bisa menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah terkuras cukup banyak dari tangisannya selama dua hari yang lalu.

“Aku pun tidak tahu, Rocky. Jika aku tahu, kamu yang akan aku beritahu pertama kali.” Skye ikut menghela nafas.

Kehilangan salah satu anggota di Paw Patrol itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Rocky. Apalagi, yang hilang itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Yang dia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati.

“...tapi, Rocky, jangan putus harapan. Mungkin saja dia masih hidup. Dan masih sehat.” Skye mencoba menyemangati Rocky.

“...ayo kita cari lagi hari ini.” Rocky bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. “Semoga hari ini membuahkan hasil.”

“Tentu… semoga… lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu.” Skye membantu Rocky bangun, dan mereka menuju ruang santai, di mana yang lain sedang sarapan. Ryder juga ada di sana, sedang menunggu Rocky.

“Hei, Rocky. Aku pikir kamu tidak mau bangun untuk hari ini,” kata Ryder. “Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Buruk, sejujurnya. Aku mengalami mimpi yang sama lagi...” Rocky menghela nafas.

“Kita cari lagi hari ini ya?” Ryder mengelus kepala Rocky dengan cemas. Rocky hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan memakan sarapannya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ryder.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama mereka makan. Ryder hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap iba ke anjing kesayangannya.

“Andai saja...”


	3. Zuma: Berangkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan_  
>  _Hari di mana keringatku berjatuhan_  
>  _Kita bergandengan, berjalan di atas jalanan bunga_  
>  _Ku bersamamu_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 421/500
> 
> Sebuah proposal yang akhirnya tersampaikan, mereka memulai pencarian suara misterius itu...

“ _Wyder_ , apa kita bisa _pewgi_ jalan-jalan di musim panas ini?” Zuma mengusulkan sebuah ide ke pemiliknya.

“Ah? Pergi? Ke mana?” tanya Ryder.

Rocky dan Zuma sedang mencoba untuk meminta izin kepada Ryder agar mereka bisa jalan-jalan bersama.

“Zuma ingin pergi ke tempat di mana kita tidak pernah datangi sebelumnya. Dan, tadi aku menemukan sebuah radio tua di truk sampahku.” Rocky membawakan radio yang dia temukan tadi, dan memainkan suara yang tadi mereka dengar di bawah.

“Hanya terdengar statis bagiku.” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Memang, sepertinya hanya aku dan Zuma yang bisa mendengarnya. Kami mencoba alat perekam ini dan sepertinya alat perekam ini mengirimkan sinyal ke suatu tempat. Saat kami arahkan ke tempat tertentu, suara yang statis tadi menjadi terdengar agak jelas. Cobalah.” Rocky memberikan alat perekam yang di maksud.

Ryder menekan tombol di perekam itu, dan suara statis yang dia dengar tadi sekarang mengeluarkan suara yang samar.

“Ah, benar. Sepertinya benda ini menarik, Rocky, Zuma. Kalian mau mencari sumbernya, eh?” tanya Ryder.

“Tentu, jika kau mengizinkan kami. _Jujuw_ , hanya aku dan _Wocky_ yang bisa _mendengawkan_ _suawa_ bisikan itu tanpa alat bantu. Hanya saja, menggunakan _pewekam_ itu membuat _suawanya tewdengar_ lebih jelas.” Zuma menggaruk kepalanya.

“Hmm... Kemasilah barang-barang kalian. Aku akan segera menyusul.” Kalimat tersebut membuat mereka berdua senang tak kepalang.

“Terima kasih, Ryder! Akan kami beritahu yang lain!” Rocky dan Zuma turun dari lantai atas sambil melolong senang.

 _“Memang, suara yang Rocky dan Zuma dengar itu cukup misterius. Tapi, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini, seperti aku pernah mendengarnya di masa lampau...”_ gumam Ryder sejenak sambil menuruni tiangnya yang menuju ke garasi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka berkumpul di lantai bawah.

“Jadi, kita akan pergi dengan naik apa?” tanya Skye.

“Bagaimana kalau naik kereta saja dari stasiun Adventure Bay? Jadi kita bisa berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan dengan jelas?” usul Marshall.

“Boleh! Jadi kita juga bisa berolahraga!” Rubble mengiyakan ide Marshall.

“Kalau begitu ayo kita berjalan saja dari markas. _Toh_ , stasiunnya dekat dari markas, di sebelah balai kota ini. Sekalian pamit dengan ibu walikota, jikalau kita dibutuhkan dia.” Chase membenarkan posisi tasnya.

“Tidak masalah tentang itu. Aku sudah menelpon ibu walikota dan dia mengizinkan kita untuk pergi.” Ryder menyanggah Chase.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung saja.” Rocky menggembol radio beserta perekam suaranya. “Biar aku yang bawa, dik.”

“Kalau gitu aku yang memimpin jalannya _bewsama Wocky_!” Zuma terdengar sangat senang sekali.

“Tentu, karena kalian yang meminta.” Ryder hanya cekikikan saja.

“Ayo kita _bewangkat_!” Zuma memimpin di depan, diikuti Rocky di belakang, dan yang lain mengikuti.

 _“Senang ya bisa melihat mereka berdua seperti itu...”_ Ryder hanya tersenyum.


	4. Rocky: Mencari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Emosi tercampur dengan bau tanah_  
>  _Perasaanku tidak karuan_  
>  _Datanglah kepadaku, payungi aku dari hujan ini, aku mohon_  
>  _Apakah ini keajaiban?_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 463/500
> 
> In case masih kurang jelas, cerita bagian Rocky terjadi beberapa lama setelah perjalanan mereka semua. Jadi alurnya ini adalah 'masa kini', yang Zuma adalah 'masa lalu'.

“Masih mau mencari lagi?” tanya Rubble.

“Tentu. Setidaknya kita harus berusaha. Kasihan Rocky, dia benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Maksudku, porsi yang dia habiskan semakin sedikit dari hari ke hari...” Chase menatap iba kawannya itu.

“Oke, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap.” Marshall langsung membereskan sisa makanannya dan mempersiapkan kendaraannya.

“Oke, dik. Aku mau mengobrol sebentar dengan Rocky.” Chase ikut membereskan mangkuknya. Setelah selesai, dia menghampiri Rocky yang kini terdiam di depan pintu markas. Dia menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung.

“Rocky?” Chase memanggilnya.

“Ah, iya?” Rocky bangun dari lamunannya dan melihat ke Chase.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chase langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. “Maafkan aku, Rocky. Jika saja aku bangun di malam itu, aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi.”

“...?” Rocky agak sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Chase lakukan, namun akhirnya dia angkat bicara. “Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Chase. Itu semua bukan salahmu. Bukan juga salah Ryder, atau yang lainnya.”

“Tapi... aku masih merasa bersalah. Kenapa harus Zuma? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang ‘hilang’?” suara Chase terdengar sedikit serak.

“Aku akan lebih menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika yang lain selain Zuma atau aku yang hilang, Chase...” Rocky menepuk pundak Chase. “Memang, aku agak pesimis dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Zuma, namun... ada satu janji yang aku masih ingat. Zuma pernah berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti, ‘aku akan paham’. Dan sampai aku paham maksud kalimatnya, aku tidak akan putus asa mencari di mana adikku.” Rocky ikut menangis. Nadanya terdengar sangat pilu.

“...baiklah. Aku dan yang lainnya akan mengerahkan usaha sebaik mungkin. Demi Zuma, dan demi dirimu juga.” Chase melepas pelukan Rocky dan mengusap air matanya.

“Aku hargai itu.” Rocky mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka siap, semua mulai mencari lagi di mana Labrador coklat yang hilang itu berada. Namun, tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

Zuma pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Ini yang membuat Rocky agak sedih.

“Aku tidak menemukannya di sekitar Adventure Bay, Ryder!” lapor Skye dari helikopternya.

“Sepertinya semuanya mendapatkan hasil nihil.” Ryder menghela nafas sedih.

“Aku ada ide terakhir, walaupun ini mungkin terdengar aneh.” Rocky tiba-tiba mengusulkan ide.

“Eh?” Semuanya menghentikan kendaraan mereka.

“Kita harus ke tempat penampungan Zuma yang dulu. Tempat di mana Skye dulu pernah tinggal. Tempat di mana Zuma lahir, dan dibesarkan sampai dia kabur dari situ,” ujar Rocky.

“Semuanya, tolong berkumpul di pusat kota. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan mengenai rencana Rocky itu.” Ryder langsung menurunkan komando.

“Baik!” Semua mematikan interkom mereka dan segera bergegas menuju pusat kota.

Setelah semua sampai di balai kota, Ryder langsung memberikan pengarahan.

“Skye, Rocky, kalian berdua ikut bersamaku ke tempat penampungan. Yang lain, tolong berjaga di markas jika ada misi.” Ryder tidak memberikan banyak arahan selain itu.

“Tentu. Kami izin pamit. Ayo, kawan-kawan,” ajak Chase. Marshall dan Rubble mengikuti Chase, kembali ke markas.

“Kalian siap?” tanya Ryder kepada yang tersisa.

“Ayo.” Skye langsung naik ke helikopternya dan memimpin jalan.

 _“Semoga..._ ”


	5. Zuma: Kereta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hei yeah_  
>  _Dengarkanlah semua, bukalah kupingmu_  
>  _Ku bisa rasakan semua, kepercayaanmu_  
>  _Seperti kedua matamu, yang selalu bersinar_  
>  _Kan kuceritakan, sebuah cerita_  
>  _Dengarkan semua_  
>  _Cerita dan suara kita yang dulu_  
>  _Penuh dengan cinta_  
>  _Dan terasa seperti mimpi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 386/500
> 
> Canonically, mereka gak pernah naik kereta di dalamnya. Paling Chase yang naik ke atasnya buat nyelametin Cali...

“Kita sampai! _Fuih_ , perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan!” canda Chase.

“Kita baru berjalan dari markas ke sini, masa kakak sudah kelelahan?” celetuk Marshall sambil menyenggol Chase.

“Hehe, bercanda.” Chase meringis senang.

“Kita tinggal menunggu keretanya ya...” Skye melihat ke sekitar stasiun. “Jujur, walaupun kita berkali-kali punya misi di stasiun kereta, aku merasa sangat bersemangat untuk naik kereta!”

“Sama! Kita selalu saja menaiki kendaraan kita masing-masing. Setidaknya, sekali-kali kita menaiki kendaraan selain kendaraan Paw Patrol.” Rubble menambahkan.

“Dan pasti seru kalau kita naik kereta.” Rocky tersenyum tipis, namun dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah kilat yang sangat cepat. “Apa itu!?” Rocky kaget, dan Zuma langsung melihat sekitar.

Ternyata itu Ryder dengan kameranya. “Aku sengaja, kali saja ini bisa menjadi liburan tak terlupakan kita.” Dia hanya cekikikan sambil memperlihatkan hasil fotonya.

“Itu bagus!” Zuma tertawa, karena Rocky terlihat sangat terkejut saat kilatnya muncul di foto itu.

“Hei! Jahat!” Rocky kesal dengan hasil foto itu.

“Itu keretanya!” Kebisingan mereka bertiga terpotong oleh suara kereta yang menderu keras. Kereta uap yang menghampiri mereka bertujuh berhenti tepat di peron stasiun.

“Ayo masuk!” Zuma masuk duluan setelah pintu kereta dibuka. Yang lain mengikuti, dan mereka duduk di kursi yang kosong. Sepertinya kereta itu hanya ada mereka di dalamnya, selain masinis.

“Wah! Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kereta Adventure Bay itu seluas ini!” Rubble terkesima.

“Sayang sih kita jarang naik kereta sebagus ini,” celetuk Marshall yang sontak mengundang gelak tawa yang lain.

Sementara itu, Rocky dan Zuma masih berkutat dengan radio dan perekam suara itu.

“Kak, _sepewtinya suawanya_ mulai _tewdengar_ jelas.” Zuma menekan tombol perekamnya dan mendengarkan suara radio dengan seksama. Kali ini, bukan hanya bisikan biasa, namun seperti alunan musik yang pelan dengan nada yang sangat menggembirakan.

“Betul, dik. Suara bisikan itu sekarang terdengar seperti lagu. Iya kan?” Rocky mengangguk.

“Iya. Lagunya enak untuk _didengaw_ , sayangnya masih _tewlalu samaw-samaw_.” Zuma melepas tombol rekamannya, dan suaranya kembali mengecil.

“Kalian bisa menemukan sumbernya?” Ryder tiba-tiba bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

“Perlahan-lahan. Suaranya mulai terdengar, Ryder, walaupun masih agak kecil.” Rocky menjawab.

“Tidak masalah. Pasti nanti akan terdengar jelas pada saatnya.” Ryder tersenyum sambil mengambil gambar mereka semua.

“Ryder! Bisakah kau hentikan untuk kilatnya!?” Rocky memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

“Hehe, maaf, Rocky.” Ryder tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, begitu juga yang lain.

“Kalian jahat!” teriak Rocky dengan nada bercanda.

“ _Ada-ada saja dia ini. Rocky, Rocky..._ ”


	6. Rocky: Penampungan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah_  
>  _Terima kasih kau telah, menjadi penyegarku_  
>  _Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah_  
>  _Cerita suci kita berdua  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 492/500
> 
> Yang baca #MariBerpuisi bakal paham lore yang aku pasang di sini.

Sampai di tempat penampungan, Ryder, Rocky, dan Skye langsung masuk ke dalam.

“Selamat datang, ada yang— oh, halo Ryder! Halo juga, Skye dan Rocky. Ada apa kalian ke sini?” Pemilik penampungan hewan langsung mengenali tamu-tamunya yang datang.

“Uh... sebetulnya kami membawa kabar buruk, bu...” Ryder menghela nafas panjang sebelum bisa mengatakan alasan kedatangannya. Skye dan Rocky pun sebetulnya tidak tega mendengar atau melihat respon yang akan diberikan oleh pemilik penampungan itu. “...tapi kami kehilangan Zuma.”

“A-apa?” Dia terlihat tidak percaya. “K-kok bisa?”

“...jujur, kami pun tidak tahu kenapa, bagaimana, dan kapan semua itu terjadi. Yang kami tahu, keesokan paginya Zuma sudah menghilang. Semua barang-barangnya lenyap, seperti tidak pernah ada yang bernama Zuma di Paw Patrol sebelumnya...” Ryder mencoba menahan air matanya. Dia tidak tega mengutarakan semua itu.

“A-ah... aku... aku turut berduka untuk kalian, dan kamu juga, Skye...” Ibu pemilik penampungan itu terdiam sejenak. “Dan... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?”

“M-mungkinkah masih ada kandang bekas Zuma ditampung dulu? Entahlah, Rocky berharap kita bisa menemukan petunjuk dari tempat tinggalnya yang dulu,” pinta Ryder.

“Ah, tentang itu... masih sih, namun aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa membantu atau tidak, mengingat Zuma sudah lama tidak di situ. Bisa jadi baunya berubah, atau... kamu mengerti, kan?” Dia mengangguk pelan, dan mempersilahkan Ryder dan yang lain masuk ke bagian penampungan.

“Tempat ini penuh dengan wajah-wajah baru...” gumam Skye pelan.

“Aku tidak pernah ke dalam sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak terlalu paham.” Rocky hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Ini tempatnya Zuma yang dulu.” Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka sampai di sebuah kandang yang lumayan luas. Mungkin karena dulu ibunya juga di situ.

“Ah, itu kandangku!” Skye menunjuk ke sebelahnya.

“Sengaja, dua kandang ini aku kosongkan karena aku yakin suatu hari kamu akan membutuhkannya, Ryder.” Ibu itu mempersilahkan Ryder dan Rocky untuk menganalisa tempat itu.

Namun nihil. Bau Zuma yang Rocky kenal sangatlah berbeda dengan bau yang ada di penampungan. Rocky langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan merengek sedih.

“Ah, maaf...” Ryder menggendong Rocky dan menurunkannya dari kandang Zuma yang lama.

“Tidak bisa, ya?” tanya ibu pemilik.

“Tidak.” Ryder membalas pendek.

“Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini. Semoga kalian beruntung.”

Ryder langsung keluar dari penampungan setelah berpamitan.

“Terus... kita harus ke mana lagi?” Ryder bertanya kepada Rocky. Raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan keputus-asaan yang sangat mendalam.

“...ayo kita kembali ke markas.” Rocky berkata sambil menangis pelan.

“Hei, Rocky... aku tahu... aku pun marah pada diriku sendiri yang gagal mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Zuma, dan kenapa dia menghilang...” Ryder menggendong Rocky dan memeluknya.

“Rocky... aku paham perasaanmu... aku juga merupakan salah satu teman terbaik Zuma, dan aku paham persis semua yang kamu rasakan, Rocky...” Skye juga tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Cuaca semakin mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

“Ssh... sudah, Rocky... jangan berputus-asa dulu... kita lebih baik kembali sekarang, sebentar lagi hujan...” Ryder melepas Rocky setelah dia menangis di bahu Ryder, membasahi bajunya.

“Maaf... Ryder... Skye...” Rocky terisak.

“Tidak apa. Ayo...” Skye mengajak temannya untuk pulang.

_“Jika saja... Kita paham apa yang terjadi..._ ”


	7. Zuma: Ladang Bunga di Hutan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hari ini sangatlah indah bagi diriku_  
>  _Karena kau itu ada di benakku_  
>  _Ku ingin beritahu kebaikan hatimu_  
>  _Lewat awan-awan itu  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 495/500
> 
> Also a bit inspired dari Mei, yang pernah aku komisi untuk [Rocky dan Zuma!](https://www.facebook.com/primatamanabil/posts/10204310400958147) It is one of the cutest pic I've ever seen omfg

“Hei, ladang bunga matahari ini sangat indah!”

Mereka memang sudah sampai di tujuan terakhir kereta tadi. Mereka tidak terlalu paham di mana mereka berada sebetulnya, namun berdasarkan sumber suara di radio, suaranya semakin jelas. Rocky dan Zuma yang memimpin jalan, anjing-anjing yang lain di belakang mereka, dan Ryder membawa kameranya di paling belakang.

“Aku mengambil satu untuk diriku sendiri!”

“Hei, jangan asal petik!”

“Kawan-kawan, jangan sampai merusak ya!”

“Hei, tunggu sebentar dong!”

Banyak sekali celotehan dari mereka semua, diselingi tawa yang memenuhi ladang bunga matahari di depan mereka.

“ _Wocky_ , sini _sebentaw_.” Zuma memetik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari.

“Apa, dik?” tanya Rocky. Saat dia mendekat, Zuma memberikan tangkai bunga itu kepada Rocky.

“Ini, untukmu.” Zuma tersenyum, dan saat itu juga Ryder mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

“A-ah, terima kasih, dik!” Rocky hanya tertawa malu.

“Rocky, biar aku beri tahu satu hal. Bunga matahari identik dengan kesetiaan, karena seperti matahari yang akan selalu menyinari bumi hingga akhir nanti.” Pernyataan Ryder itu sontak membuat muka Rocky merah sekali, dan Zuma hanya tersipu malu.

“ _W-Wyder_ _benaw_ , kak.” Zuma hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

“Astaga, dik. Kita bisa fokus untuk mencari sumber suaranya sekarang, kan?” Rocky menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah dengan beberapa bunga matahari yang diberikan Zuma.

“A-ayo kak, hehe. Maaf.” Zuma memeluk Rocky sejenak, dan membawa radionya. Mereka berdua memang terkadang membawanya secara bergilir. Zuma menekan tombol perekamnya, dan mencari ke mana suara itu pergi.

“Ke sana!” Zuma menunjuk ke suatu arah.

“Kawan-kawan, ayo!” Rocky membawa bunga matahari dan tasnya, dan mengajak yang lain.

“Oh, iya, sebentar! Kak, bangun. Kita harus jalan lagi.” Marshall membalas sambil membangunkan Chase yang sedang merebahkan dirinya. Sepertinya mereka berdua habis bermain-main.

“Iya, dik. Terima kasih!” Chase langsung bangun dengan bantuan Marshall, dan membawa barangnya. Skye dan Rubble sudah lebih dulu mendekati yang lainnya.

Setelah semua siap, mereka berjalan melalu sebuah hutan yang sangat rindang. Pohonnya banyak sekali, namun masih ada celah untuk sinar matahari yang menyinari jalur mereka.

“Suaranya semakin jelas, kah?” tanya Skye kepada Zuma.

“Iya. _Suawanya_ lumayan jelas _sekawang_. Walaupun masih belum _tewlalu_ jelas untuk _didengaw_ semuanya, tapi aku yakin kita mendekati _sumbewnya_.” Zuma mengangguk.

“Aku sekarang mendengar samar-samar, seperti suara bisikan. Itukah yang tadi kalian dengar?” Rubble ikut bertanya.

“Iya, betul. Sepertinya sudah mulai jelas, ya?” Rocky menjawab.

“Kira-kira seperti itu. Aku penasaran nanti apa yang bisa kita dengar dari suara-suara itu.” Marshall ikut menjawab.

“Sesuatu yang indah, mungkin?” celetuk Chase.

“Seperti matamu,” balas Marshall spontan, seketika membuat Chase panas kupingnya.

“Hei!” Chase menjitak Marshall dengan lembut, dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

“Kebiasaan deh, kalian berdua. Selalu saja bertengkar.” Ryder tertawa kecil sambil memotret mereka.

“Sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas kami, kan?” Chase hanya meringis lebar sambil merona, sementara Marshall meringis kesakitan. Walaupun sebetulnya tidak sakit, sih.

“Tidak masalah. Ah, _suawanya_ menunjuk ke jembatan itu.” Zuma menunjuk ke suatu jembatan yang sangat besar.

“Ayo ke sana!” Rubble langsung berlari, dan yang lain segera mengejar.

“Hei, tunggu!” Rocky tertinggal karena dia berjalan bersama Zuma yang membawa radionya.

 _“Sepertinya semua ini pernah aku lihat._ ”


	8. Rocky: Suara Yang Familier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ku tak bisa melihat, masa depan dengan jelas_  
>  _Tak seperti yang kuharapkan, kita tak bersatu_  
>  _Janganlah kau seperti pelangi_  
>  _Yang muncul, hanya sesaat  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 447/500
> 
> Kalo udah sampe sejauh ini, sekarang mimpi dan realita bakal kejar-kejaran.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Rocky mendengar suara.

“Ryder, Skye, sebentar. Aku izin berhenti,” kata Rocky dari interkomnya.

Ryder dan Skye langsung menghampiri Rocky. Rocky terlihat sedang mencoba mendengarkan sesuatu.

“Suara ini...?” Rocky menutup matanya, dan mencoba mengingat suara tersebut. Terdengar sebuah alunan musik yang dia tidak asing dengan nadanya.

“Kenapa, Rocky? Apa yang kamu dengar?” Ryder bertanya.

“Aku... aku ingat suara ini. Suara yang aku dengar di mimpiku, dan saat perjalanan kita yang dulu. Namun... nadanya terdengar lebih sendu. Ryder, masihkah kamu ingat dengan perjalanan terakhir kita bersama Zuma?” Rocky bertanya.

“Aku ingat. Tapi yang aku ingat adalah kameraku tiba-tiba mengalami kendala dan semua gambar yang aku ambil hilang saat kita sampai di markas. Kenapa?” tanya Ryder.

“...suara itu kembali. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya, tapi... kali ini suaranya agak sedikit berbeda. Aku seperti mendengar suara Zuma juga.” Rocky melihat ke sekitarnya.

“Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.” Ryder mencoba mencari suara yang dimaksud. “Apa kamu yakin itu bukan halusinasi?”

“Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Ryder!” Rocky seperti tidak terima dengan pernyataan bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi. “Ma-maaf, Ryder. Ta-tapi aku serius. Aku mendengarnya.”

“Aku percaya kepadamu. Lalu?” tanya Ryder sekali lagi.

“...izinkan aku untuk pergi mencarinya,” pinta Rocky. “Sendirian.”

“Sendirian? A-apa kamu yakin, Rocky? Sebentar lagi hujan!” Skye melihat ke arah langit yang mendung.

“Aku tahu! Aku paham! Tapi... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.” Rocky menundukkan kepalanya. “Ryder... Skye... maafkan aku... jika aku ada salah dengan kalian...”

“...” mereka hanya terdiam. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, Ryder mengangguk. “Aku maafkan, walaupun sebetulnya aku yang lebih banyak salahnya. Aku terkadang tidak bisa memahami, dan aku minta maaf, Rocky.”

“Jika... jika ini adalah saat terakhir kalian melihatku, maka aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan kembali dengan selamat atau tidak, tapi sampai aku menemukan dia, aku akan pergi.” Rocky menghela nafas.

Ryder langsung memeluk Rocky dengan erat. “Rocky, ketahuilah. Kamu adalah anjing terbaik yang pernah ada. Yang lain juga, kalian semua anjing-anjing baik. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai peliharaan seperti kalian. Aku sayang kalian, semuanya. Kamu juga, Skye. Yang lain juga begitu. Aku... senang mengenal kalian.” Ryder tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras di atas pipinya. Dia merasa sangat terpukul dengan semua itu. “Aku merasa seperti pemilik yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, Rocky. Aku semestinya bisa mencegah apa yang terjadi...”

“R-Ryder... cukup... ini semua bukan salahmu...” Rocky terus saja berbicara seperti itu. Skye juga terisak melihat pemiliknya menangis.

“...senang mengenalmu, Rocky. Semoga beruntung.” Skye mengusap air matanya.

“...Skye, kita kembali ke markas. Kita harus menghargai keinginan terakhir Rocky.” Ryder menaruh Rocky dan naik ke ATVnya.

Rocky melihat pemilik dan sahabatnya yang pergi menjauhi dia. Perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

“...saatnya.” Rocky mengejar sumber suara itu.


	9. Zuma: Jembatan dan Pondok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kau buat hatiku berdebar-debar_  
>  _Saat air hujan turun tanpa peringatan_  
>  _Kita bergandengan, berlari di atas jalanan bunga_  
>  _Ku bersamamu  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 496/500
> 
> Jujur, aslinya WC dari chapter ini adalah 586. Redacted beberapa bagian, jadi ya...

“Jembatan ini besar sekali!”

Mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di jembatan yang dimaksud. Jembatan yang lebar itu menyambungkan dua daratan yang berbeda. Terbuat dari batu beton, di bawahnya adalah air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

“Aku mau duduk di pinggiran situ, ah!” Skye langsung menghampiri salah satu bagian jembatan dan duduk di sana. Yang lain mengikuti, kecuali Zuma yang sedang mencari sumber suaranya dan Rocky yang jelas-jelas takut air.

“Di sini adem!” teriak Chase sambil melolong senang.

“Chase, ada bulan kah?” canda Rubble, disusul dengan tawa Marshall.

“Dia _mah_ biasa seperti itu, Rubble. Biarkan saja.” Marshall hanya tersenyum.

“Hehe, maaf.” Chase tersipu malu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain...

“ _Suawanya_ kini cukup jelas. Aku bisa _mendengaw_ alunan musik.” Zuma mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

“Oh iya, betul juga. Eh, jembatan ini kira-kira mengarahkan kita ke mana ya?” tanya Rocky.

“Entah. Aku pun _bawu pewtama_ kali melihat pemandangan seindah ini.” Zuma menaikan bahunya.

“Coba arahkan ke ujung jembatan yang lainnya.” Rocky menarik perekam sambil memegang tangan Zuma yang menggenggamnya dari tadi dan mengarahkan ke ujung. Benar, suaranya semakin jelas.

“Ah, _pintaw_ juga kakak!” Zuma merona merah begitu Rocky memegang tangannya, namun juga senang karena mereka semakin dekat.

“Ayo.” Rocky tidak melepaskan tangan Zuma dan berjalan ke ujung jembatan. “Kawan-kawan, kami menemukan arahnya!”

“Kalian duluan saja! Kita mau di sini sebentar,” balas Rubble.

“Aku akan bersama mereka. Kalian coba cek saja ujung jembatan ini dulu.” Ryder juga tinggal bersama mereka berempat.

“K-kak?” Zuma malunya makin tidak karuan.

“Kenapa, dik? Kok mukamu merah?” Rocky tertawa kecil, dan mengusap pipi adiknya.

“Le-lepaskan?” Zuma mengguncangkan tangannya.

“Tidak usah. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat dan tidak ada yang komplain.” Rocky menggelengkan kepalanya.

“A-ahaha... Iya sih, tapi aku kaget saja, kak. Maaf.” Zuma mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencari lagi sumber suara itu.

“Apa sudah saatnya kita memanggil yang lain?” Rocky bertanya.

“Tentu.” Zuma mengangguk. “Kawan-kawan, ayo! Kita sudah di ujung jembatan! Nanti kita tidak sampai-sampai!” Zuma memanggil yang lain dari interkomnya.

“Iya! Kami sedang menyusul kalian.” Ryder yang menjawab.

Setelah sampai di ujung jembatan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba hujan turun.

“Hujan!” Rocky panik.

“Ada pondok di situ! Ayo kita berteduh di sana!” Ryder menunjuk ke suatu pondok kosong.

Sampai di pondok, mereka semua beristirahat sejenak.

“Basah! Ew!” Rocky menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan dirinya. Tentunya sambil menyirami yang lain dengan air dari tubuhnya.

“Hei, hei! Santai saja!” Rubble tertawa sambil ikut mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk yang dia pinjam dari Skye.

“Kakak tidak apa-apa?” tanya Zuma.

“Tentu. Hanya sedikit basah kuyup.” Rocky menggigil kedinginan.

“Sebentar.” Ryder mengeluarkan handuk Rocky dari tasnya, dan mengeringkan Rocky dengan handuk itu.

“ _Wyder_ , boleh aku?” pinta Zuma.

“Hehe, tentu.” Ryder membiarkan Zuma mengeringkan Rocky.

“Sudah _mewasa_ lebih enak, kak?” tanya Zuma sambil mengelap muka Rocky.

“Mendingan.” Rocky meringis senang, dan mendorong hidungnya agar bersentuhan dengan Zuma. Seketika itu, Zuma meloncat kaget.

“Kak! Apa-apaan sih!” teriak Zuma malu.

“Kalian melakukan apa lagi, heh?” ledek Chase.

“Biasa.” Rocky terkikik, dan yang lain ikut tertawa.

“Dasar.” Ryder hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 _“Heh..._ ”


	10. Rocky: Pecahan Kenangan Yang Kembali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Perasaanku terbawa oleh hujan_  
>  _Rasanya aku ingin menangis_  
>  _Di persimpangan jalan, akankah dirimu menemuiku? Ku menunggu_  
>  _Akankah, dirimu datang?  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 413/500
> 
> Here comes the memory rush...

Rocky terus menyusuri asal suara tersebut. Dia mengenang semua mimpi itu.

_“Ini, bunga matahari untukmu.”_

Dia melihat ladang bunga yang dia lihat di mimpinya. Lebih tepatnya, perjalanan mereka 4 bulan yang lalu.

_“Bunga matahari itu melambangkan kesetiaan.”_

Rocky memetik setangkai bunga yang kini layu karena kurangnya sinar matahari.

“Suaranya menuju ke arah sana.” Rocky melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia sampai di hutan itu. Di mana mereka melihat jembatan penghubung dua daratan yang dulu mereka lewati.

_“Kira-kira, suara apa yang akan kita dengar? Sepertinya indah sih.”_

Indah. Dan memilukan.

Jembatannya kini sudah ada yang hancur bagiannya. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena alam?

_“Tidak ada yang komplain, kok.”_

Dia masih bisa merasakan semua itu. Bulu Zuma yang lembut saat mereka berpegangan tangan...

“Angin ini... aku masih ingat rasanya.”

Rocky menengok ke arah langit. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan akan turun membasahi bumi. Rocky melanjutkan pencariannya.

_“Cepat! Ada pondok di situ!”_

Rocky melihat pondok mereka yang dulu pernah dia singgahi.

_“Ew! Basah!”_

_“Kakak tidak apa-apa?”_

_“Tentu. Hanya basah kuyup.”_

Dia ingat persis semua dialog itu.

Rocky memutuskan untuk melihat ke sekitar pondok itu. Jujur, mereka belum sempat melihat ke dalam saat semuanya sedang di situ.

Dia menemukan sebuah surat kecil, yang masih bisa dibaca tulisannya.

“Kau tahu, perjalanan ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan sampai sekarang. Walaupun kita belum sampai di sana, tapi aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari berkeluarga. Kita semua ada di sini, tidak ada yang tertinggal di rumah... semuanya berbagi canda tawa, dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti hari kami. Entahlah, mungkin nanti saat surat ini ditemukan oleh seseorang, mereka akan tahu bahwa Paw Patrol pernah ke sini, dan mereka menikmati hari yang indah itu. Apalagi... Rocky ada di sisiku selalu.”

Rocky kenal gaya tulisan ini. Ini adalah surat yang ditulis Zuma. Dia juga menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di sebelah surat itu.

“Apa ini? Zuma tidak pernah bilang dia meninggalkan pesan di pondok ini. Dan... kotak ini...?” Rocky membuka kotak tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah gambar kecil.

“Eh...?” Rocky tidak ingat bahwa salah satu dari mereka membawa alat gambar. Dia melihat gambar tersebut.

Dia kenal anjing abu-abu yang ada di gambar itu. Begitu pula yang lainnya. Ini adalah gambar Paw Patrol. Tapi siapa yang menggambarnya?

Dan lagi... siapa yang bisa menggambar di Paw Patrol? Selain Marshall yang hanya bisa mengecat dengan meriam airnya, tidak ada yang bisa.

“Mungkin Ryder?” Rocky bergumam pelan. Mungkin saja.

Dia menyimpan surat dan gambar tersebut ke dalam kota itu, dan mengambilnya. Suara gemuruh membangunkan Rocky dari lamunannya.

“Aku lebih baik cepat.” Rocky pergi dari pondok itu sembari membawa kotak tadi. Masih ada yang harus dia cari: adiknya.


	11. Zuma: Sumber Suara di Bawah Pohon Rindang (Bangunlah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Masih banyak hal, yang ingin ku berikan_  
>  _Kan kupenuhi hatimu_  
>  _Ku rasakan dirimu, saat ku tutup mataku_  
>  _Karena diriku tahu, kepercayaanmu_  
>  _Seperti kedua matamu, yang selalu bersinar_  
>  _Kan kuceritakan sebuah cerita_  
>  _Dengarkan semua, alunan memori indah yang dulu_  
>  _Layaknya seperti, sebuah mimpi bagi diriku  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 348/500
> 
> Last part of Happy Memory, kalau baca dengan teknik pertama silahkan lanjut ke bagian 2, Sad Reality.

“Hei, hujannya berhenti!”

Mereka beristirahat di pondok tadi, sembari memakan bekal mereka. Setelah kenyang dan cukup istirahat, hujan pun berhenti.

“Ah, iya! Ayo kita lanjut!” Zuma mengambil radionya dan membawanya. Yang lain membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan segera menyusul Zuma.

“Wah, tanah lapang yang sangat luas.” Rocky melihat ada lapangan yang sangat luas di depan pondok. Mereka tidak sadar karena tadi mereka langsung berlari masuk ke dalam.

“ _Suawanya_ kini sangat jelas!” pekik Zuma. Benar, suara samar-samar tadi kini terdengar menjadi alunan musik bagi yang lain. Bagi Ryder, Zuma, dan Rocky, mereka sudah bisa mendengar nyanyian di alunan musik itu.

“Ayo, kita kejar!” Rocky berlari sambil menarik Zuma yang membawakan radionya.

Semua terus melewati padang rumput itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang... sangat rindang. Bahkan mereka sempat kehilangan kata-kata begitu melihat betapa indahnya tempat yang mereka datangi.

“P-pohon ini besar sekali!” Rubble tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dirinya.

“Iya! Dan lihat pemandangan yang menjulang dari belakang pohon itu!” Marshall langsung terpana dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Di belakang pohon itu, ada gunung besar dan sungai yang sangat lebar. Dengan pemandangan yang sangat memikat hati, tentu tidak ada yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kagum mereka.

" _Wocky_ , lihat! Ada _pemutaw_ kaset di ayunan itu!" Zuma menunjuk ke arah pemutar kaset yang terletak di atas ayunan yang terikat dengan pohon besar itu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Rocky mengambil pemutar kaset itu, dan suara musik yang didengar dari radio yang mereka bawa mati.

"Coba putar!" Chase, yang kebetulan memperhatikan mereka, menyuruh Rocky untuk memutar kaset itu.

Rocky menekan kaset tersebut. Suara statis yang memilukan muncul dari kaset tersebut, dan Rocky hampir saja membantingnya.

"Rocky, kamu kenapa!?" Ryder panik dan menghampiri Rocky.

"O-ow! Tadi itu suara apa!?" Rocky menutup kupingnya.

"Aku _mendengaw_ alunan lagu sedih, _Wocky_." Zuma menjawab.

"Kamu bisa?" tanya Rocky.

"Iya. Umm... Aku pun tidak paham sebetulnya kok kita bisa _mendengaw suawa_ yang _bewbeda_..." Zuma menyeritkan dahinya.

"Aku juga mendengar suara nyanyian. Tapi benar, suaranya agak sedih," kata Chase.

"Aww... Jadi selama ini semua ini sia-sia?" keluh Rocky.

"Tidak juga." Zuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Kamu nanti pasti paham."_

"Sekarang, bangunlah, Rocky. Bangun."


	12. Rocky: Kebenaran Yang Memilukan (Maafkan Aku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tangisan jatuh bak air hujan, kan kuingat_  
>  _Bahwa ku pernah merasa sebahagia ini_  
>  _Embun yang, jatuh di, dedaunan_  
>  _Kenangan gembira dan sedihku, di musim panas  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 349/500
> 
> End of Sad Reality...?

Rocky segera berlai menyusuri semua pecahan mimpinya. Dari ladang bunga, lalu hutan rindang, selanjutnya jembatan besar, kemudian pondok, dan yang terakhir adalah padang rumput yang mengarah ke pohon besar yang dulu pernah mereka datangi.

"Dari sini..." Rocky mengatur nafasnya setelah capai berlari-lari. "Dari sini sumber suaranya... Eh?"

Namun ada yang berbeda di tempat ayunan itu. Ada sebuah batu yang tertancap di atas tanah, dan sebuah buku. Dia tidak ingat melihat kedua hal itu sebelumnya.

Rocky menghampiri ayunan itu dan melihat ada pemutar kaset di atas ayunan tersebut. Dia membuka buku yang ada di samping pohon, dan saat dilihat isinya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah album.

Tapi, Rocky kenal dengan siapa saja yang ada di album itu. Dan dia ingat persis semua foto-foto yang ada di album tersebut.

"Ini... Isi kamera Ryder...!" Rocky melihat-lihat, dan benar, itu adalah foto-foto yang Ryder ambil dan secara misterius hilang dari kameranya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda. Ada satu anjing yang mukanya disamarkan di setiap foto. Semua foto seperti itu, walaupun lokasinya berbeda-beda.

"...ini kan foto...?" Rocky kebingungan, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memutar kaset tersebut.

" _Tangisan jatuh bak air hujan, kan kuingat, bahwa ku pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Embun yang jatuh di dedaunan, kenangan sedih dan bahagiaku di musim panas!_ "

Rocky kenal persis suara ini, dan lagu ini.

"Z-Zuma..."

" _Satu keinginanku, kepada dirimu, jika musim berganti, tolong jagalah aku. Semua kenangan ini, tak akan ku lupakan... Kenangan indah di musim panas..._ "

Tes. Air hujan turun membasahi album yang Rocky pegang. Dan juga tangisan Rocky tidak terbendungkan.

"Jadi... Zuma... Kamu..."

Rocky akhirnya paham kalimatnya.

_"Nanti kamu paham, kok."_

"Semua itu... Semua... Itu..."

Rocky tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal, sedih, dan marah dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia baru sadar begitu semua sudah terlambat?

Kotak yang dia genggam dari tadi, akhirnya terjatuh dari genggamannya. Dia menangis pilu, membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya.

“Basah… ba… sah…”

Air hujan terus membasahi bumi. Semuanya basah oleh butiran hujan yang turun dari langit.

Termasuk sebuah makam, dan seekor anjing di sebelahnya, yang kini tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku... Kawan-kawan..." Pesan terakhir Rocky tersampaikan melalui interkom.

"Rocky? Rocky, kamu di sana? ROCKY!"


	13. Ryder: Epilog (Istirahatlah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Walau musim yang indah, kini kan berakhir_  
>  _Izinkan aku untuk, selalu menjagamu_  
>  _Semua kenangan ini, tak akan ku lupakan_  
>  _Kenangan indah, di musim panas  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 358/500
> 
> Maaf.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Ryder tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak selain itu. Semuanya sudah selesai.

"...setidaknya... Dia tidak lagi harus menderita atas kepergian adiknya..."

Chase tidak bisa menahannya. Sepintar apapun dia dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia tidak bisa.

"...kita kehilangan dua anggota dalam tiga hari..."

Marshall yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dan sedih. Dia tidak mau menangis, sebetulnya, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku... Aku..."

Rubble kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia bergeming dari posisinya begitu mendengar interkomnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"...Rocky... Zuma... Mereka... Mereka sudah..."

Skye yang paling parah. Sebagai sahabat karib dan yang paling mengenal mereka berdua, Skye sangat tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya hanya menangis, menyesali apa yang terjadi.

"...kita... Harus bisa hargai semua keputusan Rocky, walaupun akhirnya keputusan itu merenggut nyawanya..." Ryder menatap ke kaca menara yang basah karena hujan.

Hujan pun akhirnya berhenti, dan begitu pula tangisan mereka yang sudah terkuras habis. Berlembar-lembar tisu memenuhi tong sampah, dan mereka hanya terdiam setelah hujan berakhir.

"Hei... Pelangi..." Marshall menunjuk ke arah langit. Benar, di langit ada pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan deras itu.

"...aku yakin, Zuma dan Rocky bahagia sekarang di atas sana," ujar Chase.

"...betul. Mungkin mereka... Mereka bisa tenang sekarang..." Rubble juga menambahkan.

"Aku harap... Mereka memang tenang di sana..." Skye menatap ke arah pelangi itu.

"Kalian... Walaupun tanpa mereka berdua... Tetaplah menjadi keluarga yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain, ya?" pinta Ryder. "Aku... Telah gagal menjadi pemilik kalian... Aku gagal menghentikan semua itu... Aku gagal..."

"Te-tentu, Ryder... Tapi, kamu bukan pemilik yang gagal. Jikalau memang iya, kenapa kami masih sangat menyayangimu hingga detik ini?" Chase membantah kalimat Ryder.

"Ch-Chase..." Ryder melihat ke anjing _German Shepherd_ itu.

"Kamu juga... Yang mempersatukan kami, iya kan?" Chase tersenyum, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"...terima kasih..."

 

Di sisi lain...

Ada foto baru yang muncul di album yang sekarang sudah basah. Memang, semua foto sudah hancur, tapi ada satu foto yang baru muncul di halaman terakhir.

Seekor anjing abu-abu, bersama seekor anjing coklat, memegangi sekuntum bunga matahari.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Seperti... Mereka akan hidup selamanya...

Tentu. Mereka akan hidup sebagai kenangan indah di hati keluarga yang mereka sayangi.

_Iya kan?_

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir!  
> Dan iya, aku pun gak percaya bahwa aku 'berani' bunuh mereka berdua. Like, aku gak pernah bisa menerima konsep kematian, apalagi kalau yang mati adalah orang terdekat dari karakter tersebut.
> 
> ...maybe.
> 
> Semoga bisa keburu untuk menulis ini dengan bahasa Inggrisnya :')  
> And that ends "Hear the Love Whisper Under the Summer Rain"! (Iya, itu judulnya kalau diterjemahkan) Terima kasih, sampai bertemu di lain waktu!  
> -Nabil
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya ciptaan Keith Chapman dibawah Spin Animation dan lisensi Nick Jr.. Saya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan(?) pribadi dan tidak ada tujuan untuk mengambil royalti sedikitpun.  
> -귀를 기울이면 (Love Whisper) dan 여름비 (Summer Rain) adalah dua lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh GFriend, dibawah naungan label record Source Music Entertainment. Tidak ada promosi berbayar dalam cerita fiksi ini, Transliterasi lirik adalah milik saya, selain itu hak cipta adalah sepenuhnya milik pembuat konten asli.


End file.
